full_moon_comicsfandomcom-20200215-history
Brett Martins
History Brett was born in Dallas, Texas on April 24, 1945 to Alex and Kaitlyn Martins. Recently people with powers were starting to be frowned upon and since both his parents had powers, albiet very minor powers, he had a somewhat tough childhood. But on December 3, 1955 his parents were brutally killed by Anti-Power supporters. The police chief said that there was no proof even though they wrote Powered Scum ''on their bodies. Brett then lived with his aunt who adopted him. When he was 14 he noticed weird things start to happen to his body. He back was itching all of the time and his lowest vertebra was hurting. His eyes hurt and so they got his eyes checked, he had 20/20 vision. Eventually the Anti-Power groups became more extreme and attacked more often. On July 13, 1959 he was cornered in an ally by a group called ''The Human Way, the group was most extreme group in Dallas and often attack entire families if one has a power, and they started to call him names. But eventually it escaladed into trying to attack him and the leader decided to start "Cleaning the Earth". As the first guy approched him James did something completly unexpected. Under the high stress situation his powers manafested. His shirt suddenly ripped, white wing flew out of his back. His a skinny black tail with a sharp point started to wave behind him. His eyes suddenly became slitted and became black with a white pupil. The man that was aproaching suddenly stopped and yelled "DEMON". Upon hearing the word most of the group ran but a few stayed to finish the job. Brett used his new wings, albiet shakily, to fly away from the scene and back to his aunt's house. When he got back his aunt told him that he needed to leave. But he took this the wrong way and started to cry. Then she clarified that it was so he wouldn't get attacked again. He packed his bag and went on the run. While on the run he was attacked two more times but the groups left when he showed his wings. Eventually he ended up in Morsia, Kansas, which is known as the worst city in the U.S., on January 7, 1962 and decided to stay. After he got a job at the mall he met Damyan (said Damian) Antakov, who's son Nikon later became Death Stake, and the two became friends. After he saw how much death, crime, and hate crimes there were he wanted to help. Damyan's dad was a former Spetnaz operative and when Brett asked for lessons on hand-to-hand combat to protect himself he was happy to obliage. During the training they saw his wings and were over-joyed. Damyan and Anton, Damyan's father, could control the bones in their body and make new bones. One month later Brett aproached Damyan with the idea of protecting the populace with him and he agreed to do it. After a few months the friends started to see cracks in their relationship. Damyan thought people with the Duro-Gene, people with superpowers as they called it, were superior and deserved better treatment and Brett thought that they were all equal. Two years passed and nothing eventful happened. But on March 29, 1965 Anton and Damyan were killed by a branch of ''The Human Way ''and a service was held. Nikon was on a path of revenge and nothing Brett said changed anything. After a few years of crime fighting Brett decided to help the other Duro-Humans on the Earth. He discovered an Academy called Cobiott Academy for the Superhumanly Gifted and quickly became headmaster. He eventually met Regan Sera and the two married three years later. He has one child, Archie Martins, who got his mother's gift over time. When Archie was three Regan was killed by Bone Stake, aka Nikon Antakov. It is now 2012 and Brett is 67. Personality Brett is very calm and pacient. He is rarely angry and thinks that everyone should be treaty equal. He never shows favoritism and he is vey tolerant. Appearance Brett uses a cane to walk and leans forward a lot. He has white hair and a white gotee. He wears old suits from his great grandfather and a gray hat. He has smile marks on his face and is smiling most of the time. He hides his gifts with special equipment. He is actually very strong and agile but uses the cane and bends over to trick his enemies.